Fiesta de Cumpleaños
by Remlek
Summary: El equipo de Kurenai regresa a Konoha de una misión,en el día de cumpleaños de Kiba, Hinata decide que hay que celebrale el cumpleaños a Kiba...


Fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Kiba POV**

Estábamos de regreso de una misión muy difícil, Shino, Kurenai y, hasta Hinata estaban un poco raros, no estaban hablando mucho conmigo. Fue una misión en la que todos estaban algo distanciados de mí. Cuando regresamos a Konoha, Kurenai-sensai nos dijo a Akamaru y a mí que nos quería ver en su apartamento. Usualmente eso no era inconveniente, pero sólo a mi me dijo a eso, sentía un poco de rabia y me hacía pensar que había hecho algo mal. ¿De qué querría hablarme Kurenai-sensai?

Me decidí a ignorar cada pensamiento, a totalidad, que tuviera que ver con el asunto. No me anticiparía a lo que tuviera que decirme Kurenai-sensai, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fracasaba en lograr ignorarlo. Me molestaba la idea de que querría regañarme o decirme que había hecho algo mal, no era mi estilo dejarme guiar por lo que los demás me dijeran, además yo soy así, salvaje. Camine hacía mi casa y bebí un poco de agua, le di agua a Akamaru el cual me agradeció mucho y me regalo un sonrisa. Mire el calendario y vi la fecha 7 de julio. Una fecha que por alguna razón me parecía familiar, muy familiar diría yo. La fecha tenía un gran círculo rojo que rodeaba el número, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez sería una fecha importante. Mi madre me miraba de una manera extraña, me molestaba que me estuviera mirando con tanto amor ya no era un cachorro así que por que me miraba así. A mi hermana le dio con pedirme que le ayudara un poco con los cachorros. Le ayude por un rato sin molestarme por nada de lo que hacían los cachorros, aunque estos eran los más traviesos y mal olientes cachorros que había visto en años. Cuando terminé de ayudarla entre a la casa y comí algo, luego tomé un refresco y me lo bebí para refrescarme antes de decidirme a salir de mi casa. Al salir me dirigí al apartamento de Kurenai-sensai. En el camino pase por el lado de la tienda de ramen y noté que el baka de Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, lo que me pareció muy extraño. De repente veo a Sakura y a Ino correr delante de mí, vociferando "estamos tarde". Me miraron sorprendidas y aligeraron el paso. Creo que pude ver que cargaban algo en sus brazos envuelto en papel de regalo.

En un momento como este entendía por que Shikamaru decía lo que decía de las mujeres, en verdad que sí son un gran misterio. Seguía acercándome al apartamento de Kurenai-sensai cuando de pronto tropecé con Shikamaru y Choji. Ellos me saludaron muy amistosa mente, el día estaba siendo cada vez más raro. Shikamaru me preguntó hacía donde me dirigía y yo le dije que iba a ver a Kurenai-sensai. A lo que este sorprendido y un poco irritado dijo: "tan rápido". No sé a lo que él se refería con eso, pensé que a lo mejor todo el mundo sabía que me iba a pasar. Todos sabían que había hecho algo mal y que mi sensai me regañaría, pero por quien se habrían enterado, pero rápidamente recordé que Asuma-sensai y Kurenai-sensai tenían una relación a le mejor por eso Shikamaru y Choji lo sabían. Me moleste mucho por que tenía Kurenai-sensai que contarles mi fracaso a otros.

Al acercarme a la puerta, vi que la casa estaba demasiado callada. En ella estaba el olor de muchas personas. Estaba demasiado fresco el olor, pero pensé que tal vez sería por que mucha gente hablaba con Kurenai-sensai y la visitaban a menudo tal vez si habría alguien pero no sería el gentío que estaba olfateando. Toqué en la puerta y en un instante Kurenai-sensai me invitaba a entrar. Yo entré rápidamente y la salude. Pero el apartamento estaba a oscuras, por lo que no me aleje de la puerta, ella me dijo que entrara pero la mire aun más extrañado. Me moví un poco para adentro cuando de repente se prendieron las luces y el lugar quedó iluminado, y allí estaban todas las personas que me conocían mirándome y aplaudiendo y en coro todos habían dicho: "¡sorpresa!". Me ruborice un poco y Akamaru me miraba un poco atónito. Hinata-chan me dijo feliz cumpleaños y me dio un regalo, lo que me hizo ruborizarme aun más, en ese mismo instante recordé que hoy era mí cumpleaños y también el de Akamaru. Con esto se aclaró que Kurenai-sensai no quería regañarme ni nada por el estilo sino que me quería celebrar mi cumpleaños. Recibí su regalo. Y luego todos comenzaron a darme regalos, Kurenai-sensai los iba acomodando en una mesa en el apartamento para que me los llevara cuando se acabara la fiesta. Y fue así como me celebraron mi cumpleaños número 16.

**Normal POV **

En un 7 de julio unos ninjas se acercaban al pueblo escondido entre las hojas, estos eran Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino y su Sensai Kurenai. En un momento de descuido de Kiba, Hinata le propuso a su sensai que le hicieran una fiesta de cumpleaños a su compañero Kiba, él cuál cumplía 16 años y a su perro Akamaru el cual también cumplía años el mismo día. Kurenai quedó encantada con la idea, y le propuso a Hinata que hicieran la fiesta en su apartamento. Cuando entraron a Konoha, Kurenai le dijo a Kiba con un tono áspero que quería verle en su apartamento. Kiba se veía un poco molesto por que Kurenai le dijera que fuera a su apartamento. Ella lo había llamado a él no a los tres jóvenes, lo que despertó la curiosidad del joven ninja. El pensó que tal vez había hecho algo mal en la misión y se sentía algo amenazado. En el momento que Kiba y Akamaru se marcharon, en dirección a su casa, Hinata sacó su tarjeta de crédito y miró a Kurenai y a Shino. Kurenai sonrió levemente. Fueron lo más rápido que se pudo a las tiendas, para comprar todo lo necesario para un cumpleaños, mientras Shino iba invitando a los ninjas más cercanos a la fiesta. Shino se encontró a Sakura y a Ino, que fueron la mayor ayuda en regar la noticia ya que ellas dijeron que le ayudarían a enterar a todo el mundo, lo que le preocupaba un poco a Shino por que el sabía que ellas conocían a demasiada gente. Kurenai y Hinata decidieron comprar el pastel en una tienda de repostería muy conocida se veía espectacular. Cuando al fin tuvieron todo, se apresuraron a llegar al apartamento de Kurenai, cuando llegaron ya allí estaban varios equipos con sus respectivos sensai para ayudar a llenar globos y poner todo los adornos para la fiesta sorpresa para Kiba y Akamaru.

Se tardaron varias horas, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a escondidas a la hermana de Kiba para que lo mantuviera ocupado. Cuando al fin terminaron, Sakura se dio cuenta que se le había quedado el regalo y que el baka de Naruto todavía no había llegado, así que ella e Ino se decidieron en salir corriendo, casi volando, a buscar el regalo. En el momento que llegaron a la tienda de ramen, le dijeron a Naruto que se apresurara. Entonces corrieron a casa de Sakura y 

recogieron el regalo; cuando regresaban se encontraron con Kiba y se dieron cuenta de que estaban algo tarde y aligeraron el paso que ya era bastante rápido. Ino vio a Shikamaru y a Choji y les dijo que Kiba se acercaba y ellos decidieron en entretenerlo un poco. Cuando Shikamaru vio a Kiba lo saludó, entonces Sakura logró llegar y le aviso a los demás lo que les dio tiempo a los demás a saber que Kiba llegaría pronto y poder prepararse. Shikamaru y Choji decidieron ir por el camino largo mientras Kiba se acercaba cada vez más al apartamento. Cuando al fin tocó en la puerta Kurenai le invitó a pasar. El pobre chico se veía algo nervioso. Kurenai le sonrió y le invitó a que entrara. Cuando entró, Asuma prendió las luces y todos gritaron: "¡Sorpresa!". Hinata se le acercó y le dio el regalo que había comprado para él. El se ruborizó notablemente y lo tomó. Y así fue que celebraron el cumpleaños de Kiba…

**FIN**

Hey, espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic. Lo hice para el cumpleaños de Kiba y Akamaru. Gracias a Tenchi-Uchiha por recordarme el cumpleaños. Espero que dejen Reviews. 


End file.
